Experimenting on the Demigods
by GiffanyWantsSoos
Summary: What if after they defeated Kronos, Rachel didn't have a prophecy about the seven, but about The Mist and how it has started to fade? Mortal scientist find Camp Half-Blood, and start to experiment on the demigods, the current Oracle, and other Greek creatures including monsters. Who's idea is this, and why is the Mist suddenly fading?


**What if after they defeated Kronos, Rachel didn't have a prophecy about the seven, but about The Mist and how it has started to fade? Mortal scientist find Camp Half-Blood, and start to experiment on the demigods, the current Oracle, and other Greek creatures including monsters. The only reasonable way is to work together, at least in Juniper's eyes, but will they all seriously work together having their past being trying to kill each other since Chaos?**

Ever since I gave that prophecy a few weeks ago I've been getting weird visions, and feelings in my body. It could be because of this Oracle. The prophecy was kind of worrying to me, and it's starting to give me a little anxiety if my demigod friends were alright. I got the prophecy last night when I had the feeling I was going to go full Oracle Mode at Clarions Ladies School, so I slipped into the bathroom. Thank the gods no one was in the bathroom when I got there. The prophecy was little something like this:

 _Her punishment is curse_

 _Now demigods must go through worst_

 _Hecate joined Kronos, she must pay_

 _Zeus must know his decision will make this world fade_

This isn't good. I want to Iris message Apollo, Chiron, Annabeth, Percy-somebody about it, but I haven't gotten the chance to since this school is super strict. I have a time limit on how I got to the bathroom. **A TIME LIMIT!** Eight minutes we have to go to the bathroom, and scurry on back. Well today I was going to send the message right after Greek, my favorite class. It's also my last class, so I can just run to the dorms since the dorm building is only a minute walk away. With me I had a drachma so I can just run into my bathroom, pray to the gods that my roommate isn't there, and send the message to Chiron.

My teacher, Ms Ru, she's been pretty nice so far. We're learning about the events of _Chaos_ and how the world came to be.

"So," Ms Ru stated "Who was the first being in the universe?"

I raised my hand hoping she'd pick on me. "Rach...Eh...Briar!"

Darn it. I turned around to look at my peer "Uh, I didn't raise my hand."

"It's okay. Just answer the question."

Briar looked a little shaky "Gaea?"

"Wrong answer." She said in disappointment. Then she looked at me "Rachel?"

"Chaos."

"Good."

The bell rang, and I dashed out of that building. There was no way in Hades I'm missing out in telling my only friends that they're in danger. According to the prophecy, this is all Hecate, and Zeus's fault. I heard that she joined Kronos during the war, and...oh gods. Are the gods, and goddesses that joined Kronos's army getting punished? That sent a chill down my spine, and made me pause. What's going to happen to their children? I ran into my dorm. When I got to the room I went into the bathroom, and turned on the sink.

I turned on the sink. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering, and show me...Chiron, at Camp Half-Blood."

There was a wait until I saw him. Or should I say _them_ It had only been two weeks since the school year had started, and all the head members of each cabin were there. Even Thalia Grace, Artemis's right-hand woman, and Nico di Angelo, Hades son that Percy told didn't come to camp much, were there. Speaking of Percy, he waved at me.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," He smirked "It's only been two weeks, what have you gotten yourself into?"

Annabeth shot a glare "Percy, we've got a bigger issue to talk about now, but Rachel, it's good to see you."

"You too." I responded.

Chiron coughed. "It's good to see you as well Rachel, we were going to message you first, but you-"

"Look, I don't have much time, and I need to explain this to you guys right now!" I told them about the prophecy, and how they were all in danger, and about the children of the gods and goddesses that joined Kornos's army. Ever since they added in the other cabins there are now counselors of certain minor gods and goddesses. They all looked scared.

Chiron let out a sighed "Yes, that is what we are discussing here. Do you have any thoughts on this, Oracle?"

Now I felt like Briar. I don't know how to respond. "I'm not sure, but I think that-" There was knocking on the bathroom door. "Shoot."

"Rachel!" My roommate, Cathy yelled "What are you doing in there? Someone wants you, and hurry up!"

I raised an eyebrow. Who wants to see me? Apollo? I looked, and whispered at the Greeks "I'll talk to you guys later." I unlocked the door, and found Cathy. Peppy, black haired Cathy, being held by a gun, and tears in her eyes. I stood in shock. The person holding the gun to her head was a 30 year old man with a lab coat, green eyes, pale skin, brown hair, and there was something about his face that made him look...hansom? As the oracle, I can't date, but I have the urge to hug this guy.

Cathy had fear in her eyes. She mouthed the words _Help me please!_ The man pointed another gun to my head this time.

"Oracle of Delphi, daughter of Demeter, you two are coming with me."

"NO!" Yelled Cathy.

"Would you like me to pull the trigger?"

She stayed silent.

The man looked at me next. I looked at him "H-How do you know that I'm the Oracle? How did you get these weapons into the school? Cathy, you're a demigod?"

"That will all be explained later. Now I'm afraid you don't have a choice on this. Come with me and my lab partners, or face your death. I already got her to give in after telling her about the lack of Mist."

"Mist..." I repeated "Wait, what are you-" Too late. I was tasered and left unconscious.


End file.
